


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by BooBearx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, louis!cat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBearx/pseuds/BooBearx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a secret, this is the day he tells Harry, he seems to enjoy it a lot</p><p>-***-</p><p>Or the one when Louis turns into a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: I don't know if you'll do this but I've recently been fond of the hybrid type stories, so why not have a fic where Lou is part cat or dog

Louis had no inclination to do it when he did, but when Harry told Louis that he wanted to know _everything_ about him, this was the one way to show him, this was the big one, the big secret that he had been keeping from Harry, and everyone else, even his family, so this could either make or break their relationship. But he trusted Harry, and refused to believe his would abandon him over this, and he needed to show him how much he trusted him, and this seemed like a pretty good idea to demonstrate that trust with.

-***-

When Harry saw Louis start sprouting tufts of fur everywhere on his body, it was safe to say he was pretty surprised to say the least. Louis had never said he had been able to randomly grow body hair on command before, to be honest, he had never mentioned anything slightly similar to this, or that he partially enjoyed walking on 4 legs, which he happened to be getting ready to do now as he was on the floor on his hands and knees. The fur was getting thicker and was starting to turn ginger, black and white splotches all over his body. Still on the floor, Louis began to unbutton his shirt, deciding now was not a good time to take a back seat, Harry walked over to Louis and patted his hands out the way and resumed the job of unbuttoning his shirt, his arms winding behind Louis’ back, pulling him close to his chest as he did so. Giving Harry a ‘don’t say a word’ look, he began to un buckle his belt, slipping it out of the loops of his red skin tight jeans, then giving Harry another threatening look, undoing the top buttons and pulling his legs out of the holes, only receiving a dirty smirk from Harry who had now finished his job and was tugging at one side of the shirt for some co-operation from Louis to get it off him.

Deciding he wouldn’t give Harry the benefit, he kept his boxers on. Slowly, in reasonably slow amounts he started to shrink, smaller and smaller, and Harry was just spectating. Along with the size and the fur, different aspects of Louis’ body were also being changed and added, his nose was becoming more, and more flat, his ears were hollowing and slowly disappearing into his head, he was growing a tail at the bottom of his spine, there were triangular shaped ears forming on the top of his head, obviously making up for the ones he had that were fading, and all these features were making him look very feline, and Harry kind of liked it, in a kinky type of way. With a smile on his face, Harry watched Louis transform, it was mesmerizing and beautiful, but why had Louis never showed him before?

-***-

After a few minutes, Harry was stood facing a kitten that was sat on their back legs, with their front paws resting neatly in front of its furry body, it sat in Louis’ place, staring at Harry innocently. Harry wasn’t shocked or worried, this was definitely Louis, and he had just seen him shape-shift right in front of his eyes, and it was way too real to be effects, the only question was what to do now? Backing down onto his knees, Harry edged cautiously to the hairy thing sat in the middle of his and Louis’ shared bedroom, ‘The Love Shack’ as Louis liked to call it,

_“Louis?”_

He asked, staring at the cat intently. All he got as a reply was a meow, _a meow,_ Louis was fucking _meowing_ at him. Chuckling slightly to himself, Harry stuck his hand out and caressed the fur behind the cats’ ear, receiving a loud purr from the creature, it then trotted to Harry and curled up in his lap, balling up and resting its head on its paw. Smiling at the rather cute position, Harry gathered it up in his arms, remembering it was Louis so he had to be careful; he placed it on the bed and started to stroke down the length of its body, from the head to the beginning of its tail.  Giving out a loud mewl of pleasure, the cat rolled onto its back, stretching out and giving Harry access to its stomach. Doing what he would do to a normal kitten, Harry tickled its tummy, making it squirm and purr and the same time. As he rubbed the cat’s belly his eyes wandered around the room, looking for something to make a toy with to tease Louis. His eyes landed on a ruler that was thrown carelessly abandoned, on the desk next to the pen pot, trust Louis not to put things away. His mouth turned up into a devilish smirk, he left the cat quickly, causing a loud keen to erupt from the kitten, as he left the room he quickly grabbed the ruler and hurried towards the kitchen cupboard, where he knew he would find a ball of sting.

-***-

Smiling with triumph, Harry admired his new home-made cat toy, a ruler with a piece of string tied tightly at the end of it, dangling down. Smirking, he made his way back to the bedroom, faced with an angry pussy cat glaring his way. Giving the cat a peck on the head as an apology, Harry began to wave the string around in mid-air, hovering close to the ground, tormenting Louis.

With cat like senses and tendencies, Louis had no choice but to be annoyed with the string being waved precariously a few foot away from him. Lowering himself to the ground and his ears flattening out, he made himself as small as possible, his pupils widening so you could barely see the ring of blue surrounding them, wiggling his bum in frustration and preparing himself for the pounce. Leaping at an un expected moment, Louis ended up right next to the string, sitting on his back legs and he started to wave his paws around menacingly, trying to get the string caught up in the middle of his claws. Harry laughed delightedly at the sight of his boyfriend getting so angry at a piece of string; at least one of the two was thoroughly enjoying himself.

They did this for a while, Louis never getting bored at his new found enjoyable game, facing each new height with great enthusiasm. When Harry got bored of the dull ache in his arm from wiggling the string around, he dropped the toy to the ground, watching Louis for a while, revelling in his cuteness as he immediately dived in on the toy and rolled on his back, biting it just to ‘kill’ it for his own amusement.

Harry pushed himself off of the floor and made his way over to the bed, throwing himself onto it, putting his arm over his head to block off the light, planning to go for a nap. He was interrupted from his reverie when he heard a whine from the bottom of his bed, rolling onto his side he looked over the edge of the bed to see Louis looking up at him pleadingly, not exactly knowing what he wanted, Harry smiled at Louis. Louis then attempted to jump up high enough onto the bed, only to be re-acquainted with the floor, making a small thump. Harry laughed evilly at his boyfriend’s misfortune, when he had calmed himself down and wiped the tears out of his eyes; he leant down and picked the cat up and plopping it onto the bed next to him. He then rolled onto his front, so his chest was touching the mattress, he hooked one arm under the pillow and one arm bent next to his head, closing his eyes, when he felt a soft feeling next to his face, he opened one eye squinting at what it was, it turned out Louis had snuggled himself into the triangular space in between Harry’s head and arm and was nuzzling close into him for warmth. Harry smiled (he seemed to be doing that a lot today) and petted Louis’ head and went back to sleep.

-***-

Harry was rudely awoken by somebody tugging at his hair. Waking up, he looked up to see what was wrong. He was met with a sight that made his heart ache, Louis was pawing at his curls and looking at them exquisitely, seemingly even as a cat he loved his hair. When Louis saw Harry was awake, he bounded onto the chest of drawers next to the bed, where there was a luminous, yellow sticky note that said in his writing,

**When you get bored, just give me some milk, I’ll turn again. –Louis x**

Harry shook his head in disbelief and looked at the furry Louis who was busy licking his paw. Not quite ready for Louis to turn back yet, Harry gathered him in his arms and carried him onto the sofa, where he placed him down gently onto a cushion and spun back around, turning on the television and flopping down onto the sofa as he transferred the kitten onto his lap, which abruptly curled up and snuggled close to Harry, keeping his blue orbs on the TV.

-***-

It was about midday when Harry decided to give Louis some milk; he was getting lonely on his own with no Louis to talk to.

-***-

When Louis fully turned back (this was a lot slower process than being transformed into a cat rather than the other way round) the first thing he said was,

“Have you got a cat kink Mr Styles” Harry laughed,

“Why yes, Mr Tomlinson, I think I do”

 

(That is Louis, it is my cat when she was a kitten)

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts!


End file.
